lawl_toon_brother_location_remade_versionfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Glimmer
On-Screen Appearance Teleport Starlight teleports to the stage Special Attacks Neutral Special - Staff of Sameness Starlight will activate her staff on an opponent that will give him/her the same stats as her or another opponent. Wears off after 12 seconds. Opponents can hit Starlight and use the staff as a battering item. Side Special - Kite Starlight will begin to fly a kite which she likes. Starlight can troll airborne opponents with the kite and will make a decent side recovery in air too. Up Special - Time Portal Starlight will levitate upwards with three rings surrounding her. She will vanish for 5 seconds and Starlight will reappear on a platform. The start up is very slow so Starlight might get her transportation interrupted. Down Special - Ice Cream Cone Starlight will take out an ice cream cone with her levitation and eat it. Healing you 2% each lick. Starlight can drop a scoop which can become a slip trap or a freeze trap. There's also a chance Starlight will get brain freeze, causing her 5% damage. Final Smash - All Bottled Up Starlight will tell the opponent that she's angry at him/her and yell at them for not saying sorry. An opponent who's mostly nice can apologize to earn a health from Starlight. If an opponent who's mostly mean decides to back sass Starlight, She will unleash a red magic beam similar to Samus' Final Smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: QUIET!! KOSFX2: (Yelps) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: No! Taunts Up: Haw haw, Totally! Sd: (Self Nose boop) Dn: I see... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Jumps happily) Victory 2: (Clapping with a sarcastic "Good Job" face) Victory 3: (Cute Face from EQG Mirror Magic) Victory 4: (Against Princess Twilight) Victory 5: (With Princess Twilight Sparkle) 'Starlight Glimmer:'you're my best friend that reform me 'Princess Twilight:'Thank you, you're happy to be my friend. Victory 6: (Against The Great & Powerful Trixie) YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU WERE SORRY! Victory 7: (With The Great & Powerful Trixie) (Both singing "We're Friendship Bound") Victory 8: (Against Sunset Shimmer) ??? Victory 9: (With Sunset Shimmer) ??? Victory 10: (Against Barbie) I was this? (Referencing her voice actress) Lose/Clap: (Crying) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Headbutt *Dash Attack - Horn Slash *Forward tilt - Uses the Staff of Sameness as a bat *Up tilt - Dab *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Slams a rock *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Body slam Throws *Grab - Telekenisis *Pummel - Headtbutt *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Spawns a Geyser to launch the foe. *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MLP FIM Logo Victory Music MLP FIM Theme Kirby Hat Starlight's Hair (Changes even when you pick her new Hairstyle) Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Vs. Barbie: Do we have to share the same Voice Actress? Vs. Lester the Unlikely: Stop being scared! Vs. Sonic Zombies: I literally Hate you and your job. Vs. SMG4 Mario: How much Spaghetti did you eat? Vs. Junior: You should not play a lot of COD because it's PEGI "18". Vs. Cody: (Mockingly) The Sun is a Planeeeeeeet... Vs. Joseph: Why did you kill your Mother in the first place? Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Hot Chocolate Pawlette Swaps *Default 1 (New Hairstyle) *Sunset Shimmer Colors *Diamond Tiara Colors *Sunburst Clors *Hat from her EQG form in Mirror Magic *Fluttershy Colors *Barbie colors *Dull colored with "=" Cutie Mark Trivia *Insert One Gallery Video Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Hero Category:YouTube Poops Category:Female